Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tank that can be replenished with liquid via an inlet and a liquid consuming apparatus including the tank.
Description of the Related Art
There is known a printer that includes: a tank that can be replenished with ink; and a recording head that records an image on a sheet by discharging, from a nozzle, the ink supplied from said tank. When the ink in the tank is consumed, a user can replenish the tank, via an inlet of the tank, with ink stored in a bottle.